


Nevermind

by DeeDee



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeDee/pseuds/DeeDee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written by my best friend and beta, Doriana, but she doesn't have an account so I posted them on mine. These are her interpretations to a picture drawn by Flayu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nevermind

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [DeeDee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeDee/pseuds/DeeDee) in the [HarryMort_Prompt_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HarryMort_Prompt_Night) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt: Create a story using this picture as guideline:
> 
> http://flayu.deviantart.com/art/awakening-197755848?q=gallery%3Aflayu%2F23597654&qo=32

1. 

 

"Riddle, if you don't change your ways, your future is filled with horror."

"Like what?"

"Like the death of hundreds of innocents."

"Useless insects."

"Like your death."

"I don't believe you." There was fear in the dark lord's voice.

"What kind of proof do you want? It's not like it's on youtube."

"On what?"

"Nevermind."

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

2.

 

"Wouldn't you have liked to grow up in a normal family?"

Tom froze.

"What do you know about my family?"

"Pretty much everything. I know your resentment will shape you into a murderer." Harry's voice began to tremble "You're going to kill my parents", but he managed to end the phrase "and try to kill me."

"And why won't I succeed?" Voldemort replied, unmoved.

"Oh, Merlin. How can you be such an arse already? You're supposed to be in a salvageable phase of your life. Can't you think of anyone else's suffering? If we're so alike, can't you think of mine? You think I came here just to save my own skin? I've already died once, it's not such a big deal..."

"Come again?"

"Nevermind. The point is, your crappy upbringing doesn't have to define you. You can choose, you can change and you can prevent others from suffering as you did."

"Why would I?" Tom answered after a brief hesitation that Harry didn't notice.

Feeling defeated, Harry sighed heavily.

"This isn't working. I must be in the wrong time period." He thought for a moment. "So tell me", he continued with a Freudian tone, "when did you first start having homicidal thoughts? What age were you, approximately?" his voice got more and more irritated. "Do you think you might have turned out differently if your environment had been improved when you were, say, 15? Or 10? Or 5? Or should I just make your father get a vasectomy?"

"A what?"

"Nevermind."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Written by my best friend and beta, Doriana, after I told her no one claimed my picture prompt. It's her first time writing fan fiction, and she did a very good job, even if it's just two dialogues quickly typed on her iPhone after she went to sleep. Thank you very very much!  


What do you guys think?  



End file.
